


FIFA The Best 2018

by Catmoney



Series: Cressi Week 2K18 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, cressiweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmoney/pseuds/Catmoney
Summary: In an alternate universe where Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi both attended the award ceremony together... as a couple! Obviously all eyes are on them even the group of young English players.





	FIFA The Best 2018

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic for this wonderful fandom. I understand I'm late for the first day but as they say better late than never. English is not my first language, I apologize for the grammatical errors.

“Do you think they are together? I mean they always look too tense you know like they got something going on?” Lloris asks the group of Spurs players that are huddling together to gossip about the other attendees of FIFA’s The Best. The other Spurs players consisting of Son, Dier, Dele, Harry and Ericksen pause to think about the idea.

The two players that they are talking about are Sergio Ramos and Gerard Pique. Currently, the two players are at the bar drinking together. Sitting close next to each other but they were glaring at each other. They have some sort of a glaring contest, they were both tense, both didn’t want to back out. 

“I mean all the fights they have during the Classicos must be real right? All the rage and Ramos’s red cards. They can’t be dating if they hate each other so much right?” Son asks rationally.

“You know like the saying ‘opposite attracts’. Maybe that apply to them” Dele shoots back the argument.

Suddenly, the two players at the bar burst out laughing like maniacs. Ramos and Pique hold onto each other while whispering and occasionally cackling. This make the group of Spurs players observing them across the room perplexed and drop their jaw.

“They are crazy!” Dier shakes his head at the two Spaniards’ ethics.

“Crazy even for defenders standard huh?” Dele teases Dier making their little group burst out laughing. Dier cuffed his best friend head.

“Isn’t more likely for a football couple to form if they are from the same club though? Because they’ll spend so much time together?” asked Dier after the laughter died down.

“Or from the same national team. I mean look at Rakitic and Modric” said Dele pointing toward the two Croatian at the dessert table.

Currently, Rakitic and Modric are feeding each other with pastries. Rakitic even wiped the corner of Modric’s mouth with his silk handkerchief making Modric blushed cutely. 

“Close because they share the same club and the same national team huh, where have I heard that before?” Harry side eyed Dele and Dier so hard, he thinks his eyes could fall off. He thinks everyone but the oblivious two, think they should just get together. Everyone in the England team had a wager on who will get together first. Will it be the Spurs couple of Dele and Dier or the United couple Rashford and Lingard or maybe even Walker and Trippier. He hoped his bet on Dele and Dier is correct if not he has to resort to lock them in the closet soon.

“Or maybe you know they could all be straight and we are just speculating” Ericksen said getting nods from Harry and Son. 

“Yeah like the power couple of David and Victoria Beckham” Son said as the couple walk into the red carpet together. David looks as handsome as ever with simple black suit and Victoria beautiful in the black short gown studded with diamonds glimmering under the light. 

“They might be the power couple but the legendary couple just arrived dude! Look there”   
Said Ericksen awe struck. 

Everyone eyes turns to look at the couple who just arrive with the red Lamborghini. Cristiano Ronaldo emerged from the driver side of the car and coming from the passenger side is Lionel Messi. Who else could be the legendary couple be if not the two absolute legends of the modern football game, Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi. Rivals for a decade and newly announced to the public couple. 

‘They are really blinding aren't they’ thought Kane in his mind.

Ronaldo is dressed sharply in a tight fitting black suit, curly hair slicked back with lining at the side and diamond earing glinting on both ears. Smiling his thousand Watts smile, he is attracting everyone in the room like a moth to fire. 

Messi at his side looks simple but very attractive as well. He wears a dark brown suit and black shirt with Dolce and Gabbana brooch. His brown hair combed to the the right. The focal point though that he is clean shaven making him look a lot younger.

“Wow, Ronaldo even got Messi to shave! Messi must really love him right?” Lloris said jokingly making their little group chuckle.

Smiling side by side making them look 5 years younger, like the time when they were in their mid twenties. Looking the most attractive because they know only either of them will claim the biggest award that night. But that's not the case anymore they know they wouldn’t win the most prestigious award that night even if Ronaldo is nominated. Luka deserves the award with Real Madrid and Croatia, Kane admits to himself albeit a bit bitterly. 

Then, the award ceremony started and everyone walks into the auditorium to take their seats. Winners are announced and the trophy are given. Some winners are unexpected while others are as clear as day. The most prestigious award which is The Best as expected given to Luka Modric. His speech is humble thanking his teammates and family. He says some quote about not giving up and working hard to achieve dream. How could the audience not fall in love a little at the small Croatian? Even Kane is inspired, inspired to challenge for the same award next year. 

 

Kane glances at the legendary couple seated at the front. They look like they couldn’t care less about not winning. They still look happy, wrapping arms around each other and making lovey dovey eyes. They smiled and laugh happily with friends, new and old teammates. They even hug Modric tightly and congratulate him with big genuine smiles for winning The Best award.

The most eventful moment that night is when the best eleven is announced. Ronaldo is announced first for his position as striker followed by Messi in the right wing. When Messi stands next to him with the award, Ronaldo has the most mischievous grin, pulls Messi waist and kisses him right on the lips. 

The audience erupted into loud clapping and whistle. Mbappe the poor soul looks starstrucked and about to faint, Ramos and Marcelo jokingly make moony eyes at each other, Alves whistles loudly and the other players and hosts just laugh and clap loudly at the couple. This moment right know is definitely the best moment of the night. Could definitely even go down as the legendary moment of The Best award.


End file.
